fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Shinra Kusakabe
is a Third Generation Second Class Fire Officer of the 8th Special Fire Brigade. Appearance Shinra is a young boy of average height, who has short and spiky dark brown hair and crimson eyes.Chapter 9, page 3 When he was introduced, Shinra wore a dark jacket with a button on his collar shaped like a cross-like insignia, an over light shirt, dark trousers and a belt and dark shoes, the latter of which he burnt through via his Ignition Ability, and was noted to have done multiple timesChapter 0, page 30. He was later presented with a bunker gear, which consists of a tank top buckled at the waist with a belt, which presses a middle part that's strapped to his shoulders, and dark shorts. Those are later topped by a protective outer jacket, trousers, a neck protector, protective gloves and a helmet with the number 8 on it, signifying his brigade. The buttons of his protective jacket are in the shape of cross-like symbols. Shinra's bunker gear trousers were specifically tailored by Maki so that they only reached below his knees instead to his feet, being advantageous so that he could freely use his Ignition Ability without having to worry about burning through his clothing.Chapter 0, page 40 Parts of his outfit are coated with blue lines. When not on a mision, Shinra is commonly seen wearing a orange coverall. His outfits contain patches with "8" on them, signifying his affiliation to the 8th Special Fire Brigade. Due to his Ignition Ability, he tends to walk barefooted or with sandals as they can easily be disposed of. Shinra's trousers generally are rolled up to just below his knees so he is able to use his ability without burning them. He has also rolled up his arm sleeves at times. Personality Shinra is energetic and confident, not hesitating to act immediately when the time calls for it, and is very proud of his ambition of becoming a hero, something which he had promised his mother.Chapter 0, page 45 However, Shinra suffers from nervous laughter, which is a condition where animals naturally grin or show their teeth when nervous, stressed, angered or uncomfortable; he was quite easily made shaky by Akitaru, who was staring at him face-to-face, and is naturally nervous around girls since, for the most part, he's been training with males only. He isn't easily agitated by other people's words and opinions on his ambitions.Chapter 0, page 37 Shinra often bickers with Arthur on who are superior: knights or heroes.Chapter 2, page 23 He has shown to have good judgement and prioritises what is important and what should be done rather than acting with personal emotions. Shinra acts selflessly toward civilians and has very high standards of what the Special Fire Brigade should represent.Chapter 12, page 11 He respects his fellow teammates and admires Akitaru for having the courage to fight Flame Humans without an Ignition Ability.Chapter 12, page 11 While Shinra works well with his brigade, his relationship with each member individually differs. He respects Akitaru as he does with his mother, finds Takehisa scary, and bickers regularly with Arthur.Volume 1 Abilities Physical Ability In combat, he primarily uses his feet and is very skilled when it comes to kicking as he can keep his opponents on their toes, being able to change the trajectory of his kicks mid-air. Shinra's kicks are noted to be powerful enough to launch a car weighing at least a ton high into the air, and back down with ease.Chapter 11, page 10-15 Ignition Ability As a Third Generation, Shinra is able to generate, control and utilise his own flames. He has shown the prowess to ignite flames on his feet, allowing him to travel long distances with great speed by using his flamed-feet as sort of jets, and is able to multiply his kicking power drastically. The ashes he leaves on the floor are infamously known as the .Chapter 0, page 30 Shinra has shown the ability to fly using his Ignition Ability on multiple occasions. Shinra's ability to create flames from his feet means that he has great mobility even in a large buildings, as he can use the walls and ceilings as platforms to rapidly jump around, as he uses his ability as soon as he impacts the surface; which in effect, leaves his opponents limited time to fight back. As Shinra is a Third Generation, he has shown a resistance against flames. Background In Year 186, when Shinra was five years old, he lived with his mother and younger brother, Sho. Ecstatic about heroes, he always dressed up as a superhero, mimicking their actions from the televisionChapter 11, page 3-4, and aspired to becoming a hero so that he can protect his mother and Sho, with his mother being supportive of the idea. One day, Shinra unexpectedly woke up to discover that his house was ablaze. Watching his mother burn among the flames, she cried out to him, telling him to run. A small and young Shinra was then saved by Leonardo Burns from the 1st Special Fire Brigade. During the traumatic incident, Shinra believed to have seen some sort of 'black shadow' in his house, which played a part in the killing of his mother. As well as this, none of Sho's remains were found, and he were thought to have died in the fire with his mother, but this was later proved false.Chapter 6, page 19 Shinra was labelled as the perpetrator of the fire incident, after others discovered that he was a Third Generation.Chapter 1, page 16 Ever since that day, Shinra developed a grin that people thought resembled a devil, to which they nicknamed him. Succeeding the event, Haijima Heavy Industries fitted Shinra with liquid nitrogen boots to suppress his Ignition Ability.Chapter 1, page 17 When he attempted to move in with his grandmother, she thought of Shinra as a monster for not realising what he had supposedly done.Chapter 0, page 46 Some time after this, in his adolescent years, Shinra attended an academy for becoming a Fire Officer in the Special Fire Brigade. At the academy he met Arthur, with whom he often bickered on who were superior: heroes or knights.Chapter 2, page 11 Plot Introduction arc En route to the 8th Special Fire Brigade, Shinra overhears an alarm in a nearby train station, due the presence of a Flame Human. He prepares to fight it, but the 8th Special Fire Brigade arrives and defeats the threat. Immediately after, he saves Iris from a falling light and introduces himself to the brigade. Later, at the brigade's headquarters, Shinra formally meets all the members and, when asked, explains his reason for joining. Afterwards, Akitaru explains the brigade's mission of unraveling the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon to him. While settling in his new room, the brigade is notified of a Flame Human and departs to the scene. Upon entering the factory, Shinra gets caught off guard and is knocked out by the Flame Human, but is woken up by Akitaru seconds later. With works of encouragement, he overcomes his fear and resolves to fight. Launching himself at the being with his Ignition Ability, Shinra impales his opponent's core and purifies her soul. Outside, he overhears spectators cheering and is praised for his actions, much to his delight. Akitaru informs Shinra that he will be participating in an upcoming tournament, alongside a new recruit, which makes Shinra excited, as he sees it as a chance to meet the man who had saved his life. Shinra bumps into Arthur and gets into a fight with him. When Takehisa approaches the two, he orders Maki to fight the new recruits. Shinra is defeated by her as he is unable to use his Ignition Ability due to her control over fire as a Second Generation. After eating at Ippudo Ramen, Shinra is given a battleaxe. When the brigade is notified of a Flame Human in the Iriya District, he departs to the scene and Akitaru instructs the new recruits to conceal their weapons in public. Upon arrival, Akitaru pulls the two aside for disobeying his orders and explains his reasoning. After their conversation, a burst of flames emerges from the apartment, prompting the brigade to storm the building and find the Flame Human. Arthur volunteers to put the man out of his misery, much to Shinra's confusion, and impales his core. Immediately after, the ceiling begins to collapse and Shinra watches on as Akitaru risks his life to save a family photograph for Mikako. Afterwards, he apologises to the man for not being of any help during the mission. Shinra participates in the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament, where he meets Tamaki. Later, he finds Leonardo Burns and approaches him. After introducing himself, Leonardo ignores him and leaves and Shinra wonders whether the man is hiding something from him. When the exam begins, Shinra flies into the building and inside, he discovers two unconscious people and Joker. After the man reveals that he knows of Shinra's past and threatens to kill the injured people, Shinra attacks him, but to no avail. Joker rewards him for his efforts and tells him Sho is still alive, baffling Shinra. The boy questions Joker and attacks him with multiple fire-enhanced kicks. When Arthur and Tamaki discover the two, Shinra tries to warn them, but Arthur ignores him. When Joker uses an unknown substance to put their lives in jeopardy, Shinra grabs the two unconscious people and tells Arthur to cut a hole through the ceiling, so they can escape. In mid-air, before Shinra could save Arthur and Tamaki from falling, Leonardo jumps in and rescues the girl, while Arthur is rescued by their team-mates. Later, Akitaru promises to reveal him for what purpose was the 8th Brigade created. The following day, Akitaru explains to Shinra how and why their brigade was founded and informs him that the other Special Fire Brigades are hiding something on their own end. They are then provided with information of the substance Joker had used by Takehisa. Shinra goes with Arthur to rescue a dog, who was reported to be stuck in a tree, and, after it tells the two that a trial for the release of Setsuo Miyamoto will be held soon, helps Mamoru hand out balloons to children. The two then learn of an accident in the courthouse from Takehisa, who was moving to the scene with the rest of the brigade. After giving Arthur a lift, the two Fire Officers fight the Flame Human, with Shinra kicking the opponent and delivering a collaborative attack with Arthur. When Setsuo escapes, Shinra is told to catch up to him and Takehisa assures him that the threat has to be taken care of without prejudice. After Setsuo threatens to kill an innocent kid, Shinra stops him. The two then start their confrontation, with the Fire Officer dominating the fight. When Shinra corners Setsuo and cuts off his right forearms, Hibana descends in front of the two. VS. 5th Special Fire Brigade arc Hibana gazes at Shinra, causing him to collapse and orders him to lick her shoe as he gets restrained by the 3 Angels of the 5th. After noticing an innocent kid being pushed out of the way, Shinra becomes infuriated and repels the angels away. He stands up and challenges the 5th Special Fire Brigade to a fight as his own brigade arrives. Tōru mocks Akitaru, which leads to Shinra and Arthur jumping in, but Maki and Takehisa detain the two and afterwards the two brigades depart. The next day, Takehisa approaches Shinra and demonstrates his ability to him, informing him that they will be facing unique abilities later on. Afterwards, he begins training the Fire Officers on the roof and informs Shinra of Hibana's past. In the church, he stumbles on Iris and sees her crying. When Maki informs Shinra that Iris has gone missing, the brigade infiltrates the 5th Special Fire Fighting Industrial Complex, where he is ordered to locate Iris. During his search, he infiltrates a mansion, where the Angels of the 5th attempt to attack him, but find themselves defeated with a swift kick As he bursts through the door claiming the hero has arrived, he finds Iris being tormented by Hibana. He dashes toward Hibana with his ability, but is cut short by Hibana's Igniton Ability, causing Shinra to feel dizzy and fall to the ground. Instead of accepting the loss, Shinra thinks nothing of the ability but simply his imagination, and through willpower, manages to stand up steadily. Shinra goes in to attack, but due to his dizziness, falls to the ground and is tormented by Hibana's Cherry Blossom attack. Afterwards, he is trapped in a whirl of flames. Refusing to give up for Hibana's sake, Shinra overcomes her abilities and lands a punch on Hibana and knocks her unconscious. When she wakes up, Hibana describes how she was always relied on by her Sisters but she herself could never rely on anyone. This is when Shinra jumps up and states he will be her hero whenever she needs one, to which she blushes. A little while later, Shinra attended the dinner party held by the 5th as a back-up plan for infiltrating it, allowing him to explain to the higher-ups that it was simply a late-night training collaboration. VS. 1st Special Fire Brigade arc Shinra and the others went back to the Church. During their time, the 8th squad and Hibana end up irritating Akitaru as he's trying to concentrate. On his last nerve, Akitaru jumps up screaming, ordering Shinra and Arthur to leave the 8th, much to their initial confusion. Shinra becomes discouraged, thinking his ideal of becoming a hero is over. However, after explaining his earlier statement, Akitaru reveals his plans for Shinra and Arthur to infiltrate the 1st Special Fire Brigade and uncover any secrets they may be hiding. A while later, Shinra arrives at the 1st Special Fire Fighting Cathedral along with Tōru and Takeru Noto. As he walks inside, he meets Karim Fulham. Guided to the Battalion Commander of the 1st, Leonardo Burns, with a sinister grin, Shinra doesn't hesitate to ask whether the newcomers can practice their own skills against those of the 1st in a practice-battle, much to everybody else's surprise. Later on, everybody gathers in the training grounds. As time goes on, Takeru and Rekka Hoshimiya initialise the practice-battle, which leads to Karim using his ability to protect everyone from harm of the fiery missiles, which surprised Shinra, seeing the ability to change fire into ice for the first time. As their fight ends, Shinra takes note of the three Priests' abilities and becomes aware of how powerful they are. Afterward, Leonardo prepares to fight Shinra. Arthur interrupts and battles against Leonardo instead, but to no avail. Shinra quickly jumps in with a flurry of fiery kicks aimed at Leonardo, but the Commander seemingly deflects all of them. Shinra continues to attempt to damage him, insisting he spills out information about the incident 12 years ago, but he comes out unharmed. Questioned on his reason for joining the Special Fire Brigade, Shinra expresses his desire to become a hero and save people from the Phenomenon. Angered, Leonardo tells the boy that he still has a very long journey till he becomes a hero, and before Shinra could react, launches the boy backward to his defeat. Shinra, annoyed at his loss, realises the threats they're dealing with. The next day, while in the dorm, Shinra discusses with Takeru, Tōru and Arthur about their reasons for joining the Brigade. Tamaki bursts in falling flat on Shinra's head in one of her lewd accidents. As the bells go off alerting the appearance of a Flame Human, Tamaki informs Shinra that he'll be attending the mission alongside Karim. When they arrive at the scene, Shinra insists on going to help with the purification of the Flame Human, but Karim orders him to stay put and help with gathering information. While looking around, Shinra mysteriously spots a hand down an alley injecting a man with an organism, and the man suddenly bursts into flames. As he chases down the mysterious figure, he comes to find Karim and Rekka standing together. Unaware that Shinra chased them to capture the suspect, Karim questions his position in the mission, to which Shinra states he got lost due to not coming to this part of Tokyo often. A little while later at the Cathedral, Arthur gets mad at Shinra for not confronting the Priests there and then, but Shinra explains it would have been naive and dangerous to do so at that point. So together, they sneakily break into Karim's room to investigate. They come across the same Bug used to turn the man into a Flame Human, but at the same time, Karim catches the two in the act. He explains that he put the Bug there on purpose as he knew the newcomers would infiltrate, but the real villain is Rekka. Shinra persists on going alongside Karim to confront Rekka, and is told to do as he pleases. Later on while looking for Rekka from the sky, Shinra comes across a sudden noise in an abandoned warehouse and soon notices flames coming from the structure. As he descends into the warehouse, he rescues Tamaki from Rekka by stomping on him. Recovering from the surprise attack, the priest begins attacking Shinra, and the two start exchanging Ignition Ability blows. Trivia * is derived from the Japanese word , which, when translated, can mean either "all creation" or "all things in nature". * According to his Character Profile in Volume 1: ** Shinra's favourite food is ramen, hamburgers and fried food (like chicken) while he doesn't dislike any sort of food in particular. ** Shinra's favourite type of music has a fast-tempo and a cool tune. ** Shinra likes fast animals and his favourite is a leopard or a panther. ** Shinra's favourite colour is red. ** Shinra prefers beautiful people. ** Shinra highly respects Akitaru Ōbi, his mother, dislikes Arthur and good-looking people and finds Takehisa Hinawa scary. ** Shinra's hobbies consist of soccer and futsal, his daily routine is break-dancing and his dream is to become a hero. ** Shinra's foot size is 27cm and his eyesight is 2.0. ** Shinra's favourite subject is mathematics, while his least favourite is language. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Officers Category:Third Generation Category:8th Special Fire Brigade